stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen Higdon
| insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Admiral Jeffery Higdon | children = Christopher Higdon, Emily Higdon | mother = Rose Lonergan | father = W.J. Lonergan | siblings = 1 Older Bother, 1 Younger Sister | relatives = Captain James W. Lonergan, CO of the USS Rockford (Great (times 5)-Grandfather) | image2 = | caption2 = }} Karen Anne Higdon, nee Lonergan, was a retired Rear Admiral in Starfleet and the Cha'ouw Imperial Star Fleet. She also serves as the Epetai of the Cha'ouwian Special Imperial House K'HIg'Den which was created by the Emperor of the Cha'ouw Empire to honor her husband. She has served as First officer of the , briefly as Commanding officer then First officer of the [[USS Trier|USS Black Hawk (NCC-74683)]] and First officer of the until her transfer to Starbase 12 as the Base Commander's Chief of Staff. Occasionally she serves as First officer of the Black Hawk while on board. In 2387, Higdon suffered a major medical crisis that caused her to slip into a deep sleep, or coma, in which each episode longer in duration. She was relieved of her duties aboard the Black Hawk and sent back to earth, back to her home in the Winneford Metroplex. She was assigned to the Science Division of Starfleet while seeking treatment at both the Starfleet Chicago Metroplex Medical Facility and the Mayo Clinic in the Rochester Metroplex. No treatment was found and in 2090 she decided to retire from Starfleet and return to the K'HIg'Den Complex on the Cha'ouw Homeworld. In tribute, Starfleet promoted her to the rank of Rear Admiral and transported on her husband's new flagship, the [[USS Black Hawk (NCC-75004-A)|USS Black Hawk, NCC-75004-A]], what would be her last voyage on board a starship. She was the wife of Admiral Jeffery Higdon and has two children with him, Christopher and Emily. Early Karen Anne Lonergan was born in Winneford Metroplex, in the mid-United States state of Illinois, the daughter of a Metroplex Administrator W.L. Lonergan and his wife, Rose. She had a standard education, graduating high school in 2352. In 2352 Karen enlisted in Starfleet as a yeoman and after serving two and a half year was recommended to attend Starfleet Academy through the advanced Officer Training Program. She graduated from the program in 2356 and was commissioned an Ensign. She continued her training in the STARFLEET support section, first as a clerk then an administrator. She was then assigned to Starfleet Headquarters Quartermaster's Office, where she met her future husband, Academy Cadet Jeffery Higdon, who had already been commissioned a Lieutenant. Starfleet Higdon was assigned to Starfleet Headquarters under the the Chief of Operations, advancing to the head of the Administrative Department. She later applied for Command College, which was approve, and she entered in 2361. She graduate in 2362 and was assigned to the USS Lexington as a relief Conn Officer until promoted to the position of Second Officer and Chief Conn Officer. The Lexington was part of the armada that was destroyed at Wolf 359. The Lexington was severely damaged and unable to transmit as SOS, thus not seen as a threat when the Borg Cube sped away. Lexington was later towed back to earth for refit and Lieutenant Higdon was transferred to Starfleet Headquarters to join her husband in his next assignment, which was to command the new series of scientific research ship using runabouts. While she was at the Academy she took the Command Officer Certification. In 2371, Higdon was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and assigned to the USS Alacrity and the [[USS J.D. Putnam|Runabout Shiloh]] as First officer. A year later the Shiloh was recalled and she was assigned as the First officer of the soon to be named . She was promoted to Commander just prior to the launch on March 23, 2372. Higdon served with distinction until the medical crisis that sidelined her from duty, and later caused her to retire from Starfleet. Higdon returned to the K'HIg'Den Compound on Chal where she suffered her final crisis where she went into a coma that she never woke from. As of this Stardate she is still alive but has not yet woken from her latest crisis. Higdon, Karen Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)